


Dlaczego zieleń?

by Fantasmagoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helga Hufflepuff zastanawia się dlaczego akurat zieleń jest kolorem Slytherinu. Postanawia zapytać o to Salazara ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dlaczego zieleń?

— Sal, dlaczego właściwie to zieleń jest kolorem Slytherinu? Przecież najbardziej lubisz biel i czerń… — spytała pewnego razu Helga Hufflepuff wężoustego, podczas obiadu w Wielkiej Sali. Nurtowało ją to, odkąd tylko Salazar oświadczył, że barwami utożsamianymi z jego Domem będzie srebro i zieleń. Przecież on nawet nie nosił szat w tym kolorze! 

  
Przez dłuższy czas panowała cisza. Czystokrwisty czarodziej jadł spokojnie, nawet nie spoglądając na blondynkę*, tak jakby zupełnie nie dosłyszał pytania, co było niemożliwe, gdyż zadała je głośno i on siedział tuż obok...   
W głębi ducha Rowenę też zastanawiał ten wybór, dlatego nadstawiła uszy i cierpliwie czekała. Tylko Godryk poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Gdy Helga już straciła nadzieję na odpowiedź, Salazar przełknął ostatni kęs pieczonego kurczaka, popił czerwonym winem i wstając od stołu mruknął cicho: 

— Godryk ma zielone oczy. — I wyszedł, zostawiając osłupiałe czarownice oraz krztuszącego się herbatą Gryffindora.   
  
  



End file.
